A gyro vibrator includes a drive section, a detection section and a support section for supporting the drive and detection sections respectively. In a gyro vibrator a Coriolis force is applied to the drive section in accordance with the rotation of the gyro vibrator when the drive section is vibrating along a certain direction. The detection section vibrates in response to the Coriolis force with an amplitude corresponding to the strength of the Coriolis force. The gyro vibrator is mounted on a substrate on which a supporting mechanism is provided for supporting the supporting section.
The supporting mechanism as described above is used to rigidly support the gyro vibrator. This limits or inhibits vibration of the drive section or the detection section of the gyro vibrator. If the degree of rigidity of the supporting mechanism is lowered to ease the inhibition of vibration, a problem of reliability results and the gyro vibrator becomes susceptible to shock.